


don't stop believin'

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Yuri On Ice Music Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, M/M, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Silver.He got silver.





	don't stop believin'

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice Music Week Day 2: 1970s
> 
> Song: [Don't Stop Believin' by Journey](https://open.spotify.com/track/77NNZQSqzLNqh2A9JhLRkg)
> 
> This can also be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/165005737144/dont-stop-believin) if you prefer. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Don't stop believin'_  
>  _Hold onto that feeling_

He got silver. He'd worked so hard, put in so many hours of training, told himself he could do it, and yet - silver.

Silver.

He got silver.

There'd be other competitions, of course. It wasn't like the possibility of him getting gold was completely unattainable now he'd won silver at the Grand Prix Final. Still, it would have been nice to, well,  _win_.

"You can do it," Victor says. "I believe in you."

So he trains. He trains and trains and trains some more, perfecting his routines and practising his jumps. The next competition comes around and before he knows where he is he's standing on top of the podium with a gold medal around his neck and wearing a smile that seems to light up the whole room. 

"It wouldn't have mattered," Victor says later. "If you'd got silver, I mean."

Yuuri is confused. "Why?" he asks.

Victor turns and smiles at him. "Because you'll always be golden in my eyes, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
